traitor
by dmmjel
Summary: Wayne tell the keepers plus Amanda and Jess that someone in the group is a traitor. Who is it and why? Lies will be told, secrets will be revealed, and friendships will be broken.


**Finn's POV**

I was sitting in biology when I got a text from Wayne.

Finn tonight when you and the other keepers crossover leave your phones at home. Meet me at the fire house at

9:25 exact. From "W"

"Class is dismissed", Mrs. Hophner said. Except, Finn I see Amanda chuckle at the corner of my eye. Oh no what I do now I thought to myself. Finn I need to speak with you about your grades you have been getting straight c's and d's. You used to get all a's and b's, what has gotten into you lately. I think to myself hmm should I tell her every day of my life I have a big chance of being killed by an evil witch or that Disney might get taken over by a group of evil Disney characters we call overtakers and I need to save it. Well I haven't been getting much sleep lately, I end up saying. Well whatever it is you better start grading up or you're going to fail this class and have to take it next year. Okay I say running to catch up with Amanda. "Amanda wait up", I called. During class wayne sent me atext saying tonight when we crossover leave our phones at home and meet him at the firehouse at exactly 9:25.

"That's odd why would he want us to leave are phones at home", Amanda asked.

"Who knows, it's also weird that he just texted me in the middle of biology class"

"He usually leaves his messages a puzzle", Amanda added.

"We should warn the others about that just in case maleficent happens to greet us"

"Totally" After I walked Amanda home I texted the others. I sat on my bed and thought about what Wayne had said just last week. It seemed like I could hearing him mouth, "One of you is a trader trader trader…. I must have focused so hard that I fell asleep because I awoke next to a lamppost in Liberty Square." It's my duty Maleficent I'll try to capture Finn as soon as possible", I could of swore I heard Wayne say. I probably was just dreaming….wait I can't dream anymore. Could Wayne be the traitor? Omg it made total sense he would make us leave our phones at home so we couldn't text for help. I had to tell the others. When I woke up I immediately texted them to meet me at the frozen marble.. **Frozen marble**

** Finn's POV**

"Guys I'm serious he was there talking to maleficent saying he would try his best to capture me I heard him", I pleaded "How do we not know you aren't the trader trying to set wayne up?" Maybeck grinned. "Really Maybeck" Jess said. "Just think about it Mr. green eyed Finn could be working for maleficent because he was born with green eyes, which doesn't means he's not wearing green contacts. "Maybeck?" Amanda asked. "Yes" he said. "That is the most stupid thing I've ever heard he's our leader why would you just assume he's the traitor it could be any one of us. "You're just going to stick up for Finn because you love him we all know you do so don't try to make a comeback", Amanda and Finn blushed.

"I think we should investigate", Willa commented.

"Does anyone know what time it is?" Finn asked. We were supposed to meet Wayne at the firehouse at exactly 9:25. " Well we better be getting home then because if we don't get home soon Mrs. Nash will have our heads. "Bye", Amanda and jess said simultaneously, "See you guys at the firehouse."

**The fire house**

** Finn's POV**

** "**Guys I'm not so sure about this", Charlene squealed. "We should make a plan just in case…. before we had time to say anything else the floor dropped beneath us." Ahhhh!" we all screamed.

We all landed with a thud and an ear piercing scream. I knew that voice anywhere. It was Amanda's. She most have fallen really bad. Wait where was she oh no Wayne had her wait Wayne, so he is the trader. "Let her go" I boomed. "Let her go maleficent ordered putting a spell which put an electrical cage around her. Wayne dropped her on the ground…hard Amanda yelped in pain. "Go all clear", I yelled to Amanda she yelped again. silly silly boy you don't think you've went all clar so many times I haven't thought about that. How could you Wayne?" Philby shouted. "Well I thought since you guys were the only ones in on the action and fame I decided to jump in I could help the green eyes and rule together with maleficent and Chernabog the tree evil overtakers",Wayne reminisced. "I'll make a deal. "Don't do it" Amanda whined. "Yes, I have to." If you take me you will let Amanda and all my friends go not jokes or trying to escape I promise". "Finally" Wayne cheered. "What!" all the keepers gasped. I was waiting Finn to sacrifice for his true love and without him you guys would all just quit and we would take over because every time one of you have a problem or something, Finn brings you back together. Now you guys well breakdown and split up. That got me thinking if when maleficent lifted the cage Amanda could use her push and we could all run. "Can I at least say my goodbyes first?" "Yea but make it quick I'm not getting any younger" " "Well you are getting older", Maybeck smirked. Maleficent threw a fireball right over Maybeck's head hitting the wall the flame dying out. Okay I'll be quiet. While saying my goodbyes I told them the plan. Okay I'm done now you let Amanda go first then I'll let u take me." Okay" Wayne grabbed me so I couldn't run then maleficent opened the cage. "Now", I screamed Amanda used her push to send Maleficent and Wayne flying to the back of the apartment we all ran out, grabbed the return, and in a click we were in our nice and cozy beds.


End file.
